


Why Am I on Ice???

by Aszel96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Family, Feels, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, I'll tag as I go, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Self-Insert, a bit of angst, relationships in the far future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aszel96/pseuds/Aszel96
Summary: A man died in our world with one regret and wakes up in another with a goal of finishing his bucket list. Watch out world, I, Katsuki Yuuri, am coming for your ass- wait a minute, I've been OOC the minute I was born! SI/OC!Yuuri. Focuses mainly on Family/Friendship elements with hints of humor.





	1. Well Unaware

**MC POV**

It felt so warm and comfortable wherever I'm holed up in which just means I'm not back in my cold, cold room. I don't remember drinking any alcoholic beverages unless I accidentally spiked the hot cocoa I had last night therefore I'm not anywhere near my friends' cold, cold rooms. I think I'm getting the hang of this logic thingy, see mom I could do it!

Now back to being warm and comfortable, no need to think, no need to worry, just chill and sleep. I'll deal with everything come morning.

Which is taking its' sweet time coming.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Oh.

My eyes were closed all this time, silly me.

Hello, 911, I can't seem to open my eyes. Help me.

I think I trespassed because I feel someone crushing me. Whoever you are, I'm so sorry for crashing in your warm and comfortable place. I can't breathe. Please don't kill me. I'd leave if I could but-

Ouch!

My head is going to burst! I'll give you a manga of your choice back at my place just stop squishing me!

The light it burns!

Fu-, I mean, URINE!

See mom, I can still filter my mouth even under pressure. I hope you're still proud of me.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me, please! The light, too bright.

Do you delight in seeing people cry, huh? You, sadist! I may not see you clearly but I can feel you restricting me, person with giant hands. I did not mean to trespass, we could have talked this out like civilized people but no, let's act first ask questions later and-

Oh.

Thank you for the warm blanket?

Okay, let's talk.

After a recovery nap, okay?

Good talk!

* * *

 

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The baby yawned and proceeded to close his eyes in exhaustion.

"Dear, look, our precious baby boy," one Katsuki Hiroko said, presenting the bundled up baby to her husband, one Katsuki Toshiya.

"He's so smart, too, saying his first word already, our little Yuuri," Toshiya takes the sleeping bundle of joy and smiles tenderly at him. He thinks that his son was born to win starting by winning the hearts of people he will meet as he grows into his own someday.

"Of course he knows his own name. You keep on telling him since the start of my final trimester," Hiroko motions for someone to come closer. "Come, Mari, meet you little brother."

One wild Katsuki Mari appears standing on her tiptoes trying to peer at the sleeping baby. "He looks like a cinnamon roll, so tiny."

Both the parents laugh. Toshiya bends a little for Mari to look closer. "He will grow taller than you and maybe even me but that will come later on. For now, he needs someone to protect him, a big sister that will support him all the way, doesn't he?"

Mari now looks at her little brother with bright adoring eyes, nodding with conviction. "I will definitely be the bestest big sister for him. He won't be jealous of others because he has the bestest big sister ever," she tries to hook pinky fingers with Yuuri to seal the deal but the baby suddenly clings on to her finger. Hiroko coos at her children while Toshiya is searing this moment into his memory. Mari just looks more enamored with the sleeping baby.

"It's a promise of a lifetime."

"Yes, dad."

* * *

 

* * *

**Third Person POV (Minako)**

It's been nearly two years since she left Hasetsu for her final hurrah as a professional danseuse and she can't wait to finally meet the latest Katsuki addition. It's kind of sad that she couldn't come home due to the preparation and execution of her final professional season. A year for training with the prestigious Paris Opera Ballet School students then performing Swan Lake the next season with the leading role.

She enters her apartment and smiles in melancholy as she remembers her last performance. Swan Lake, her first and final dance as the leading role. How fitting that it was the only time she interprets the ending with Dying Swan. The culmination of her career, dying with dignity and grace.

After putting away most of her things, she prepares for bed to sleep off the jet lag. She lies down, closing her eyes and yet an hour later there she is, hugging her knees as tears now flow freely from her eyes while silent sobs wrack her body. Tears she wouldn't dare shed during her ballet school days, tears she wouldn't dare shed during her professional years as she tried to climb the ranks befitting her station as a danseuse, tears she wouldn't dare shed as she destroyed and transformed her body to be beautiful grace, _**tears she wouldn't dare shed**_ as she was told **again and again** that she was not qualified for a position just because she was a Japanese, a foreigner. Oh, the humiliation she felt for being a gaijin in another land. All the pent up anguish and frustration just kept on coming. Silent tears are her response to all the negativity.

After shedding tears for the hard times, she now smiles and remembers that she did it. She, a Japanese, a foreigner, has achieved in what she set out to do. This time she shed tears of happiness as she remembers how she succeeded in graduating from Paris Opera Ballet School to Paris Opera Ballet proper, how she finally danced the leading role of Swan Lake, how she won Benois de la Danse, how she grew to become a prima ballerina, internationally recognized.

It didn't matter anymore that she would never be a Danseuse étoile in Paris Opera Ballet.

Who was she kidding, it still stings but she would rather move forward than get hung up on what would never happen. That's why she came home, to have students of her own to teach and heaven forbid her students will be the epitome of grace without any unhealthy rivalry. She will teach them how to recognize their own beauty, how to be a person with dignity, how to make music with their own bodies.

Exhausting her supply of tears, Okukawa Minako slept with a clear mind and feeling the sense of finally being home.

* * *

The town gave her a proper welcome during the next few days especially the Katsukis, or more specifically their newly christened onsen, Yu-topia Katsuki. She didn't get to meet little Yuuri due to her always visiting during nap time. She got her chance the next week when she entered the Yu-topia to children's laughter.

It turns out that both Hiroko and Toshiya are encouraging their son to say his first word with Mari making funny faces in the background making the baby laugh while clapping.

"I thought his first word was his name?" she stated amused.

"Oh, Minako-senpai, that doesn't count," Hiroko then goes back to repeatedly saying 'Say mama, Yuu-kun.'

"Let me see my godson, look this way, precious," as Minako approached Yuuri holding out her hands to lift him, he looked at the face of the new arrival then gave the brightest grin ever.

"Pretty!"

Everyone froze as they looked at the still grinning baby chanting 'pretty' over and over again making gestures at his godmother to pick him up.

"Did he just-"

"Minako-senpai, that's unfair!"

"Outoto is so cute!"

Minako's sole focus was on Yuuri as she lifted him securely into her arms. They never broke eye contact as pandemonium arose around her courtesy of the Katsukis.

"I will protect you with my life," she swore to him seriously.

He cupped her cheek with his soft hand and gave her the sweetest smile ever.

"Pretty."

Precious!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. I’m in the YoI hell. I’m not confident that all information about ballet is true, they were gathered from research. This fic will cover other POV’s to give background on how I interpret some characters.
> 
> Paris Opera Ballet – oldest national ballet company and regarded as one of the most preeminent ballet companies in the world.  
> Gaijin – literally ‘outside person’  
> Benois de la Danse – one of the most prestigious ballet competitions.  
> Danseuse étoile – principal dancer


	2. Heart and Hearth

**MC / Yuuri POV**

I think I'm in an anime. I swear I really do really, really think I'm in one. I have suspicions. I know I'm just talking to myself albeit only in my mind which makes me seem like an insane person. Or I'm just plain insane but I digress.

My suspicions of being in an anime:

-I'm in kindergarten and Keiko-sensei directs me towards a seat near the windows at the very back of the room, she then directs another boy to my table and he seats beside the window. The boy looked at me, "Kamikorosu." This boy must be a protagonist.

-When Mari-nee and I were going home for the day, a nearby park was filled with crows cawing at a man sitting on one of the benches. Mari-nee tensed up and urged me to walk faster. It gained the attention of the man who looked our way, raised his hand with a wave, "Yo!" He can actually do the eye smile with only an eye, I was shocked and rooted to the spot. This man was impressive! Mari-nee forcefully dragged me home as the last thing I saw in the man's place were a couple of falling leaves and the sudden disappearance of Haruhi Suzu- I mean, the crows, yeah, the disappearance of the crows. That man must have been an antagonist.

-When we made it home, mom and dad greeted us by the gates. They were not alone. They were conversing with a blonde man wearing a green-striped hat and the green onsen robes. It seems the man was going to enter the onsen now when he caught sight of us. He looked at Mari-nee then looked at me, his assessing stare was a bit creepy but I smiled at him anyway, no need for the both of us to feel awkward. "Interesting," the man walked in as mom and dad asked us how the first day of school was, leading us inside towards the common room. I'm sure that… That man… is a pervert.

My dear brain, see. I must be in an anime. What? I must have a list of why I must also be insane? Fine, brain. You win but for the record, I'm not crazy.

My suspicions that I'm irreversibly insane:

-My name is Katsuki Yuuri. My name back then doesn't matter anymore and it's not because I forgot about it, okay? I'm 5 years old.

-I have a loving family who owns an onsen, 'Yu-topia Katsuki', named after le moi.

-My parents are Katsuki Toshiya and Hiroko and my sister is Katsuki Mari. Coincidence? Of course!

-I have the prettiest woman on Earth to be my godmother. She's also a prima ballerina who's teaching Mari-nee and I her pretty ways. It's a painful process but worth it. Pretty hurts. My admiration for Minako(Pretty)-sensei is rising exponentially, she makes pretty look effortless.

-Minako-sensei is encouraging me to skate. She's obsessed with a certain Stéphane Lambiel who's apparently a junior Swiss figure skater. She kept on gushing about his exhibition gala in the World Championships that year.

-I don't have a dog named Vicchan which is the strongest indicator that I'm actually insane because I really wanted to have a toy poodle named Vicchan for no particular reason and I'm not in an anime, damn it.

-I don't know if I should deny or rejoice in this new reality.

Now that I think about it, both lists make me sound crazy.

I think I'd rather choose to live in anime than be crazy any day.

I'm screwed.

At least I still have a bucket list to complete.

* * *

 

* * *

**Third Person POV (Mari)**

She was sitting in the private living room with her little brother helping him with his homework. It was always a joy for her to be in his presence. He was quite a quiet child but when it comes down to it he will talk to anyone who he thinks might need help.

It's quite funny how he's not conceited enough to think that he can help every person with a problem, not that he's not confident or anything, it's just the way he makes people want to be a better person of themselves. He accepts that he can't help everyone and encourages those he can't help to find people or things that will help them help themselves for who will help you than you yourself with the support of those who care for you.

How does she know all of this? She wasn't living under a rock the whole time her brother started helping others. Who did he help first? She would like to believe that it was Mari herself. ~~It was actually Minako-sensei.~~

She knew she was not as smart as Yuuri, not as good looking even as she was at his age, not as serene, not as fearless but even then he reached out to her, trusting her to hold his hand, trusting her to guide him.

"Mari-nee is so smart."

"Mari-nee is so cool."

"Mari-nee is very good at this."

"I love you, Mari-nee."

She loves him, too. She so dearly loves her little personal sunshine. She knows she can't keep him forever. She knows he'll be too big for little Hasetsu. But most of all, even when he'll be so faraway seemingly out of reach, she knows in her heart that he would still love and miss those he cares about sorely.

* * *

"Hey, Mari-nee," the Katsuki kids were laying on the tatami mats finished with homework.

"Yes, Yuuri?" she looked towards him but he was looking at the ceiling, a frown on his face. It was times like these that Mari thought that Yuuri was too serious for a kid, too mature, few and far between they may be.

Yuuri still looking at the ceiling with a frown. Eyes too old, too heavy. "I'd like to skate."

"…Skate?" as in ice skating?

This time he turned to look at her a silly smile on his face. "Yeah, like ice skate, you know skating in ice."

"I know what ice skating is you little punk," Yuuri didn't know how relieved she was to see his smile.

"…Do you think I can do it?" this is not right. Her little brother should not sound this insecure. He is not a weakling like one of those neighborhood boys who bully in groups because they are the insecure ones.

"Do you want to do it?"

Yuuri looked back up to the ceiling letting a moment of silence hang between them. He seemed to be contemplating what to say next. He met her eyes, a strange gleam she didn't understand burning in his eyes.

"I feel like I'm meant to do it."

She watched the growing resolve in his countenance. "Then what's stopping you?"

"I want to skate until I'll make it to the top. I want to skate like Minako-sensei's Stéphane Lambiel. I want to be beauty and race on ice just like how Minako-sensei is," Those eyes now burn with familiar determination.

"But?" She's nearly getting through to him.

"…But it's expensive."

This boy really. "Is that all?"

"Huh?" he looked a little dumbfounded, Mari feels a little accomplished. She should surprise her brother more often.

"Don't 'huh' me. If this is what you really want, I'm sure mom and dad are in the same boat as me. We'll be here to support you all the way," She couldn't help the big grin she knows that is plastered on her face. She may look like an idiot but she'd be an idiot if it reassures Yuuri.

"I- thank you, Mari-nee," Yuuri was now sporting a little blush that reached up to the tip of his ears. So cute!

"That's what family is kiddo."

"I love you, Mari-nee."

Mari swears that she will never get tired of hearing her little brother say those words. "And I love you, too, squirt. Just don't go forgetting us when you make it big."

"Hai, hai," he smiled in exasperation, pushing her hand away from messing his hair a little bit more. Her little personal sunshine really is precious.

"Hmmmm…"

"What is it, Yuuri?" were there any other concerns he wanted to talk about?

Yuuri's eyes looked as though he was very far away. Mari's concern grew.

"…What would Yuzuru-san do?" he asked no one in particular assuming his deeply thinking pose.

"…Who the heck is Yuzuru?"

* * *

It had been a few months since Yuuri started training in ice skating, he was really serious about making it to the competitive circuit and they were so proud of his progress. He even made friends with one Yuu-chan and one Takeshi-san, how he came to befriend the boy who was known to be very rude was beyond Mari but if he dares hurt her little brother, there will be hell to pay.

It was well on into the night that it was nearly time for the kids' bed time when Mari had the urge to drink orange juice. Damn hormones and puberty making her crave for things during inconvenient times. Heaving a sigh, she stood from her bed and headed towards the kitchen.

When she stepped at the landing of the stairs, she heard voices in the private living room.

'Crap, I'm going to get found out.'

As she started to head back up she froze in her footsteps thinking she heard wrong.

"The onsen by Nijinomatsubara pine grove closed business for good. They're heading out of Hasetsu tomorrow morning, sold off the property to some city family who wants to build a summer house on the country side." Someone sighed somberly. It was Minako-sensei. What was she doing here at this time?

There were clinks of glasses and shifting of clothes inside the room. Mari didn't want to eavesdrop and be found out but she couldn't resist being curious. This was going to bite her in the butt she knew it.

"More and more people are leaving Hasetsu to go find more excitement in the cities," Minako sensei huffed. It was true though, even Mari wanted to leave at one point. She'll return of course but the thrill of doing something new and exciting is what compels her to think about leaving with a little guilt.

Mari heard her mom sob and felt a bit guiltier now. "Toshiya, what are we going to do? At this rate, we might be the last onsen in business and it will be very hard keeping up with the expenses."

"I think we can still let Yuuri skate, the Nishigoris, bless them, are letting him skate freely but it is still pricey, though."

Mari couldn't believe what she just heard her father say.

"You can't be serious! That boy is talented, just give him a few more years and it will all pay off!" Minako-sensei sounded so enraged it frightened Mari a little. She never heard Minako-sensei that mad before.

"Minako-senpai…"

"Minako, at this rate, we can only give him a few more months. It will be a tight few years and Mari is going to college. We can't spare more than necessary. I'm sure Yuuri will understand."

"Of course, he will! He'd be so disappointed but would end it all if he thinks he was being a bother."

Mari flinched. She silently ran to her room, silently closing her door. She curled up under the blankets thinking about what was happening in the living room. This is bad, this is very bad. She wanted to go to college. She wanted to leave, to go out and experience city life but Yuuri's disappointed but understanding face kept flashing in her mind.

Who was she kidding?

She'd rather see Yuuri happy than going off leaving a very heartbroken little brother. Call her selfish and a coward but she was afraid of what would happen if Yuuri did stop skating. What would she return to when she leaves? Would Yuuri still be the same? Would he hate her for taking away what he loves while she's doing what she wanted? Would he still be the same personal little sunshine?

She was pathetic and selfish.

* * *

"Mari-nee, why?"

Mari turned only to find her little brother looking up at her in sadness. It struck her then that even though Yuuri was the kind and compassionate boy everyone loved, he was oddly mature for his age, understanding the implications of little actions made by people around him.

"Don't worry, I did it of my own free will."

"You'll even quit ballet, I thought you loved ballet?"

She only loved it because it was a way to bond with her brother.

"I'll be working full time at the onsen. I won't have time for ballet-"

Yuuri hugged her so tightly that Mari thinks she heard her ribs crack.

"You didn't have to give up so much," he sounded like he was about to cry.

"Oi, squirt, you don't have to be this dramatic. I made my own choice."

Yuuri was now full on crying on her shirt. Mari was trying not to think of the snot she will have to wash off later. "I'm counting on you. You better be training real good to bring home those gold medals, you hear me?"

There it was, the burning determination blazing in his eyes. She knows she made the right decision. This was worth it and he will prove so over and over again.

"I'll make you proud. I'll make Mari-nee very proud."

You already do, my little personal sunshine.

You already do.

* * *

 

* * *

**Yuuri POV**

I won't waste what you have given me. I'll send you to a university, Mari-nee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update that came alive on its own.
> 
> This chapter takes place when Yuuri is between 5-7 years old.
> 
> Don't take the cameos from other animes seriously, thy're just there because, meh. ;3
> 
> It was fun writing Mari. I really went Phoenix Wright on the sibling relationship, haha.
> 
> This chapter is about acceptance on Mari and Yuuri's parts. If you saw that then kudos to you.
> 
> A part is now revealed on why Yuuri will BAMF!Yuuri in later chapters.
> 
> And btw… Who is Yuzuru-san?


	3. Yes Friendship

**Yuuri** **POV**

'Houston, we have a problem' was the first thing that ran through my mind as I watched Takeshi-kun look at me with envy... I thought we were past the antagonistic stage already. I looked at what he's looking at specifically and found myself looking at our resident Ice Queen hanging off my back gushing at a picture of one Viktor Nikiforov in one of the international magazines with questionable origins. Well, as long as she's happy, I guess.

I smugly smirked his way, wiggling my eyebrows and just plainly conveying to him that I know his deepest darkest secret to date. Nishigori Takeshi has a crush on dear Yuu-chan. I can just see a sweat slide down his cheek.

I wanted to laugh but that would just be in poor taste, better listen to Yuu-chan while she elaborates on Nikiforov moves we will be incorporating later.

If only Takeshi-kun knows that he shouldn't feel threatened. Me, a threat? Preposterous.

It's kind of pathetic watching Takeshi-kun be rejected by an oblivious Yuu-chan, better help him then.

On another note, I'll be entering my first national skating event in a few months. I remember everyone's reactions when we received the letter, Pretty-sensei was the funniest because she was torn between dancing on the spot in unholy glee or shouting to the rest of Hasetsu that I was her godson. Understandably, everyone was proud, only 12 years old and I was already a celebrity in Hasetsu. It's kind of embarrassing, really. They say that if I continue doing national events, it will bring tourists to our sleepy seaside hometown.

At least my fame is good for something I suppose.

* * *

**Third Person POV (Mari)**

She walked inside Ice Castle to find her little brother with his little friends saying their goodbyes as if they'll never see each other again tomorrow.

"Ready to go, squirt?"

"Yes, Mari-nee. Bye, guys!"

"Bye, Yuuri-kun!"

The boy just snorted his way. Both Katsukis started walking home.

"Rude."

"Don't mind him Mari-nee, he's just jealous because he has a crush." Yuuri proceeded to giggle cutely while rubbing his hands, huh, his hands must be cold.

"Those two? Like that will ever happen."

Yuuri stopped in his tracks and held out his hand towards her. Mari also stopped in confusion.

"Wanna make a bet?"

It's on punk.

"I bet they will never happen, if I win you get to do anything I want." Mari was so sure of it, she won't go to one of her idol's concert if she wasn't.

"I bet they will get together, have kids, and name them after skating jumps. If I win, you get to do anything I want." There it is again, Yuuri's shrewd look.

"That was oddly specific... Deal."

"Deal!"

Both Katsuki children shook hands on it.

* * *

**Takeshi POV**

This is bad, really bad. Yuuri knows my secret and might be laughing himself sick about it. What if he tells Yuu-chan about my crush on her? She won't ever look at me the same way ever again! I'm so doomed...

"I'm sorry Takeshi-kun, I don't feel the same way." an imaginary Yuuko says with an apologetic face.

At least she'll let me down gently. I'm so doomed...

"Takeshi-kun! One of your friends is here to see you!"

"I'm coming, mom!"

Who would come visit at this early hour?

... It can't be Yuu-chan, can it?

"I'm sorry Takeshi-kun, I don't want to be friends anymore..." an imaginary Yuuko says with a sad face.

No, brain, stop it!

Rounding the corner of the stairs, I saw mom with Yuuri in the kitchen calmly sipping their tea like old friends. They seemed to be chatting about his programs.

"Oh, Takeshi-kun, here's your hot choco." Mom promptly stands and leaves the kitchen with her tea, "I'll leave you both alone to talk."

I eyed Yuuri warily. I think this is the part where he will mock me about Yuu-chan with his smug face.

Yuuri took his time sipping the tea, clearly enjoying it.

"You need a plan of action," he said with an air of serenity hanging about him. He must have sensed my confusion as he proceeded to smile his 'charming smile'.

Wait a minute.

He must have come to tell me in person that he and Yuu-chan are a thing. I can already feel the despair clawing at my chest. It's over. I'm done... But I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing my misery.

"You need to show Yuu-chan that you care about her."

He can take this talk up his... Say what now? Now I'm confused... again.

"She likes you, too, you know but that is not enough for you to get together."

"How do you know for sure know that she likes me? Does she even like me?"

I stood up to pace around the kitchen, this conversation is working me up. I was prepared for Yuuri to mock me, not trying to help me darn it! He also stood up to stand directly in my path.

"Trust me, I know for certain that she likes you, just calm down and let me help you."

This is getting suspicious...

"What's the catch?"

"None."

Definitely suspicious...

"So why are you helping me?"

"Because we're friends."

I felt a well of emotions in my chest and tears prickling my eyes. This is the first time I felt confident that I was not alone in the world. Of course I got my parents but it's just not the same when someone declares eternal friendship to you.

"Thanks Yuuri, what do you have in mind?"

He simply smiled at me and proceeded to suggest what I should do. I'm starting to like this friendship thing.

* * *

**Yuuri POV**

As I hang back and let the lovebirds have their moment, I thought back to how the few weeks of getting everything together was so worth it. I'm glad Takeshi-kun took the skating route with all the props which was the most dramatic but also the most heartfelt. He skated to 'My Heart Will Go On' inspired by the movie 'Titanic' which I found darkly funny as it was a tragic romance movie. At the very end of his performance, he gave Yuu-chan a red rose and proposed on one knee... Nah, I kid, he just confessed awkwardly, fumbling with his words with a flushed face but never mind that as Yuu-chan enjoyed the whole show and confessed back stuttering cutely.

All in all it was a smashing success as the newly dubbed couple were talking in hushed tones both adorably flushed to the ears standing in the rink so I called it a day changed into my regular shoes and waited for Mari-nee to pick me up.

* * *

**Minako POV**

"The gold medalist for the Japan Junior Figure Skating Championships Men's Division is... Katsuki Yuuri!"

The cheering was so loud as some people from Hasetsu came to support their very own Ice Prince.

"That's my godson!" I shouted as I waved around my banner above my head.

After the awarding, we went out to eat at a nearby family restaurant. Our area was filled with excited chatter courtesy of myself and Mari while Yuuri was silently eating while smiling.

"I want to enter the Junior Grand Prix. Next time."

He has that look of determination and I knew he was going to make the cut. How these kids grow up so quickly.

"You know, it's going to get harder from here on out." I said as all the occupants of our table are listening in on our conversation.

"I know and I will be prepared."

"... That's my godson."

I'm so proud of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chappie after a very long break... I blame it on my laptop crashing and of course my own laziness.
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be but I think it will be soon.


End file.
